staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Kwietnia 2005
00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok. godz. 9:00, 11:15, 13:40 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Telezakupy 09:05 Uroczy zakątek; odc.7 - Jesień; 2003 serial animowany prod. francuskiej stereo 09:30 Domisie; odc.26 - Zęby; program dla dzieci 10:00 Rupert; odc.32 - Rupert i wehikuł; serial animowany prod. francuskiej stereo 10:30 Moda na sukces; odc.2469; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 10:55 Doktor Quinn; odc.23; serial prod. USA stereo 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 To trzeba wiedzieć; magazyn 12:25 Po pierwsze pomysł 12:45 Plebania; odc.537; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 13:10 Klan; odc.935; telenowela TVP (stereo) 13:40 Miasto marzeń; telenowela dok.TVP 14:05 Wielki świat małych odkrywców; odc.36 - Rosnę zdrowo; program poradnikowy 14:25 W poszukiwaniu Szekspira; odc.8/8 Po wsze czasy /cz.II/; (In Search of Shakespeare); 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo; reż: David Wallace 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kochamy polskie komedie; teleturniej (stereo) 15:35 Moda na sukces; odc.2469; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:00 SF-symulator faktu; odc.14 - O fizyce przy muzyce; magazyn (stereo) 16:30 Recepty Jedynki; - Rak płuca; magazyn medyczny 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Miasto marzeń; telenowela dok.TVP 17:55 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 18:25 Klan; odc.938; telenowela TVP (stereo) 18:50 "Klan" od kuchni 19:00 Lippy and Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 19:05 Wieczorynka; Król Maciuś Pierwszy; odc.15; serial animowany prod. niemiecko-francusko-polskiej (stereo) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 20:24 Pogoda 20:30 Studio papieskie 21:05 Okruchy życia; W pogoni za smokiem; Chasing the Dragon; 1996 film fab. prod. USA zgodą rodziców /stereo/; reż: Ian Sander; wyk: Markie Post, Dennis Boutsikaris, Noah Fleiss 22:40 Wiadomości 22:55 Daleko od okna; 2000 dramat prod. polskiej (113') /za zgodą rodziców/ stereo; reż: Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk: Bartosz Opania, Dorota Landowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Krzysztof Pieczyński 00:50 Wycinanki Pana N. 01:45 Zakończenie programu 06:50 Złotopolscy; odc.72 - Ślub; telenowela TVP 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom; Plecak pełen przygód; odc.12; serial prod. polsko-fińsko-niemieckiej 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Film pod strasznym tytułem; odc.11 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; odc.31 - Rozkład lotów; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc.65 - Próba odwagi; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym: Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 09:55 M jak miłość; odc.71; serial TVP /stereo/ 10:45 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:15 Panorama 11:19 Pogoda 11:20 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:55 Święta wojna; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 12:25 Szczyty głupoty; odc.2; serial dokumentalny prod. USA stereo 12:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 13:00 Panorama 13:11 Pogoda 13:14 Telezakupy 13:30 Lada dzień; odc.9; serial prod.USA (stereo) 14:15 Bar Atlantic; odc.8 - Twórcza niemoc; serial TVP 14:45 Znaki czasu; magazyn 15:05 Mój pierwszy raz; program rozrywkowy 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; serial TVP stereo 17:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 17:05 Życie ssaków; odc.5/10 Mięsożercy; 2002 serial dok. prod. angielskiej stereo 17:57 Pogoda 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:35 Ale jazda!; magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Panorama flesz 20:10 M jak Miłość, czyli poznajmy się (1); program rozrywkowy 21:00 M jak miłość, czyli poznajmy się (2); program rozrywkowy 22:00 Panorama 22:22 Biznes 22:25 Sport-telegram 22:35 Pogoda 22:45 S jak szpieg; Człowiek cień; reportaż 23:20 Alibi na środę; Sprzedawca śmierci; Needful Things; 1993 film fab. prod. USA /tylko dla dorosłych/ stereo; reż: Fraser C. Heston; wyk: Max von Sydow, Ed Harris, Bonnie Bedelia 01:20 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Interwencja 7.20 Pokemon - anim. 7.50 Zbuntowany anioł (84) - telenowela.Argentyna 8.45 Stan wyjątkowy (8) - serial akcji 9.45 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 10.25 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.40 Czułość I kłamstwa (62) - serial obyczajowy 11.10 Samo życie (509) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Zbuntowany anioł (85) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.45 TV Market 13.00 Rocket power - anim. 13.30 Pasjonaci - magazyn 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (64) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Pensjonat pod Różą (47) - serial obyczajowy 15.45 Wydarzenia 15.55 Pogoda 16.05 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.20 Świat według Kiepskich (152) - serial 17.00 Gra w ciemno - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (65) - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Pogoda 19.25 Samo życie (510) - serial obyczajowy 20.15 Idol IV - reality show 20.45 Anioł zemsty - film sensacyjny. Wlk. Brytania 2001, reż. John Irving. wyk. Jeremy Irons, Forest Whitaker. Jason Priestley. Charlotte Rampling (ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO) 23.30 Biznes wydarzenia 23.50 Pogoda 23.55 Pierwsza fala (23) - serial science fiction 0.55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 1.55 Magazyn sportowy - Polska Liga Siatkówki 5.00 Pożegnanie left|thumb|79x79px 6.30 Telesklep 7.10 Uwaga! – magazyn 7.30 Prześwietlenie – program publicystyczny 8.00 Serce z kamienia (161) – telenowela, Meksyk 2004 8.50 Pascal Express – magazyn kulinarny 9.00 Wykręć numer – teleturniej 10.05 Graj o raj – teleturniej 10.55 Usterka – dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2005 11.25 Na Wspólnej (454) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 11.55 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 13.00 W−11 wydział śledczy – dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2005 13.35 Nash Bridges (92) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1996−2001 14.35 Na celowniku (22) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 15.35 Gorzka zemsta (14) – telenowela, Kolumbia 2003 16.35 Pascal Express – magazyn kulinarny 16.45 Fakty 17.00 Uwaga! – magazyn 17.15 W−11 wydział śledczy – dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2005 17.50 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 19.00 Fakty 19.45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20.10 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 21.00 Na Wspólnej (455) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 21.30 Kasamowa – komedia sensacyjna, USA 1997 23.30 Bez skazy (3) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2003 0.35 Superwizjer – magazyn 1.05 Uwaga! – magazyn 1.25 Nic straconego – powtórki programów left|thumb|79x79px 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Echa Dnia 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Kulturalny Wywiad - "Jan Świdziński - Artysta" 08:10 Architektura Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość Dnia 09:00 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:10 Rozmowa Dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy - Odc. 7 17:00 Warszawa Znana i Nieznana 17:30 Kurier 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki (pasmo lokalne TVP2) 18:30 Studio Reportażu: " Wyzwolenie Oberlangen" 18:45 Z Archiwum Kuriera - Odc. 179 "" 19:00 Klan Odc. 60 19:25 Teleplotki 19:50 Książki z Górnej Półki - Prezentacje 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio Pogoda 21:00 Echa Dnia 21:30 Kurier Gospodarczy 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:00 Wiadomości Sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 To Jest Temat: Aukcja 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio Pogoda 22:55 Kurier Sportowy 23:10 MŚ w hokeju na lodzie: Polska - Norwegia 23:20 Relacja z Posiedzenia Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej ds. Orlenu 00:55 Szalone Przygody Niezwykłego Tatusia 02:40 Zakończenie Programu left|thumb|79x79px 5.45 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 6.10 Kinomaniak - mag. 6.35 Modna moda - mag. 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Egzamin z życia (28) - serial 8.45 Graczykowie - serial komediowy 9.15 Adam i Ewa (34. 35) - serial obyczajowy 10.15 Dziwny traf (2) - serial sensacyjny 11.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 12.15 TV Market 12.30 VIP - Idol 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 13.00 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 14.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. 15.15 Egzamin z życia (29) - serial 15.45 Adam i Ewa (36, 37) - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 17.45 Diagnoza morderstwo (29) - serial kryminalny 18.40 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.25 Graczykowle - serial komediowy 20.00 Człowiek z M-3 - film fabularny, Polska 1968 22.00 Wydarzenia 22.10 Chcę być piękna 23.10 Ja, Irena i ja - komedia przygodowa, USA 2000 1.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 2.20 Kinomaniak - magazyn 2.45 Joker - talk show 3.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.05 Stefan Frank, lekarz znany i lubiany (10) – serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 7.00 Telesklep 7.35 Biały welon (2) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 8.25 Prawdziwa miłość (69) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 9.20 Stefan Frank, lekarz znany i lubiany (11) – serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 10.15 Nikita (11) – serial kryminalny, USA 1997 11.15 Garito – teleturniej 12.15 Telesklep 14.25 Prawdziwa miłość (70) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 15.20 Biały welon (2) – telenowela 16.10 Drew Carey Show (3) – serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Przyjaciele (35) – serial komediowy, USA 1994 17.10 Medicopter 117 (6) – serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.10 Nikita (12) – serial kryminalny, USA 1997 19.10 Drew Carey Show (4) – serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Przyjaciele (36) – serial komediowy, USA 1994 20.10 Na wrogiej ziemi – dramat, USA 1989 22.35 Prawo ulicy (9) – serial kryminalny, USA 23.55 Chwila śmierci – film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 1995 1.50 Nocne igraszki – program rozrywkowy 3.30 Koniec programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 09:00 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:25 Z dziecięcej półki 09:35 Bajki pana Bałagana; O dziwnym Smaku i niezwykłym Smogu; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:55 Telezakupy 10:10 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; magazyn 10:35 Kochaj mnie; odc.102; serial dokumentalny TVP stereo 11:00 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Maciej Kozłowski 11:30 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan; odc.929; telenowela TVP stereo 12:35 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 12:50 Plebania; odc.194; telenowela TVP stereo 13:15 Dzieciństwo w cieniu śmierci; film dokumentalny 13:50 Ostoja; magazyn przyrodniczy 14:15 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Życie jak pomnik; reportaż Leszka Platty i Agnieszki Kluk 14:40 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Oj, nie mogę się zatrzymać; film Zbigniewa Rybczyńskiego 14:50 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Lot trzmiela; z opery "Bajka o carze Sałtanie" - film Hieronima Neumanna 15:00 Kwadrans na kawę; program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 15:15 Między Odrą a Renem 15:30 Wielki świat małych odkrywców; Mam dom; program poradnikowy 15:50 Zwierzowiec; magazyn 16:05 Budzik; program dla dzieci 16:30 Bajki pana Bałagana; O dziwnym Smaku i niezwykłym Smogu; serial animowany dla dzieci 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Telezakupy 17:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; magazyn 18:10 Echo Bałtyku 18:25 Spotkanie z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem; Rzeka usłużna 18:45 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Maciej Kozłowski 19:15 Dobranocka; Bajki zza okna; Nierozłączna para 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Prosto w oczy 20:24 Pogoda 20:25 Klan; odc.929; telenowela TVP stereo 21:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 21:15 A pamięć tkwi w nas; Wielki Tydzień; 1995 dramat prod. polskiej (93'); reż: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Beata Fudalej, Wojciech Malajkat, Magdalena Warzecha, Bożena Dykiel, Jakub Przebindowski 23:06 Kochaj mnie; odc.102; serial dokumentalny TVP stereo 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport-telegram 23:56 Pogoda 00:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; magazyn 00:25 Zwierzenia kontrolowane 00:55 Bajki pana Bałagana; O dziwnym Smaku i niezwykłym Smogu; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Bajki zza okna; Nierozłączna para 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 01:55 Prosto w oczy 02:09 Pogoda 02:15 Klan; odc.929; telenowela TVP (stereo) 02:40 Ostoja - magazyn przyrodniczy 03:05 A pamięć tkwi w nas; Wielki Tydzień; 1995 dramat prod. polskiej (93'); reż: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Beata Fudalej, Wojciech Malajkat, Magdalena Warzecha, Bożena Dykiel, Jakub Przebindowski 04:40 Kwadrans na kawę; program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 04:55 Kochaj mnie; odc.102; serial dokumentalny TVP stereo 05:20 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 05:45 Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu 6.45 Program dnia 6.50 Telezakupy 7.05 Echa dnia 7.30 Kurier, Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 8.00 Podać rękę /powt./ 8.15 Gość "3" 8.30 Kurier, Pogoda 8.40 Gość dnia 9.00 - 16.10 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP w godz. 9.30, 10.30, 11.30, 12.30, 13.30, 14.30 i 15.30 - Kurier (wersja graficzna) 16.15 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier, Pogoda 16.45 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 17.00 Świat zamieszkały /powt./ 17.30 Kurier, Pogoda 17.50 Temat wiejski 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda, Punkt 18.30 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski /powt./ 19.00 Klan odc.60 - serial fabularny 19.25 Teleplotki - magazyn 19.50 Książki z górnej półki 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio Pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy, Pogoda 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.05 Gość "3" /powt./ 22.15 To jest temat: "Aukcja" 22.30 Kurier 22.50 Studio Pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.10 Mistrzostwa Świata w hokeju na lodzie: Polska - Norwegia 23.20 Relacja z posiedzenia Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej ds. Orlenu 0.55 Szalone przygody niezwykłego tatusia - francuski film fabularny. Reż. Philippe Clair. Wyst.: Aldo Maccione, Laura del Sol, Michael Clair, Juan-Carlos Simancas, Daniel Alvarado, Alberto Maccione i inni 2.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Echa dnia 07:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 07:45 Kronika, pogoda 07:55 Warto wiedzieć 08:00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 08:10 Regiony kultury 08:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenie Sejmu RP 16:15 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier, pogoda 16:45 Studio otwarte TV Kraków 16:55 Kronika 17:00 Studio otwarte TV Kraków 17:20 Warto wiedzieć 17:25 Pogoda w regionie 17:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny 18:00 Kronika, pogoda 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Magazyn medyczny 18:45 Pod Tatrami 18:55 Pogoda w regionie 19:00 Klan-serial 19:25 Teleplotki 19:50 Książki z górnej półki 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier, pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy, pogoda 21:45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22:00 Tematy dnia 22:10 Warto wiedzieć 22:15 To jest temat-AUKCJA 22:30 Kurier, pogoda 22:55 Kurier sportowy 23:10 Mistrzostwa świata w hokeju na lodzie: POLSKA - NORWEGIA 23:25 Szalone przygody niezwykłego tatusia-serial 01:05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Echa dnia 07:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 07:45 Aktualności 08:00 Parnas 08:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 16:45 Kalejdoskop Aktualności 17:00 Parnas 17:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 17:50 Kalejdoskop Aktualności 18:00 Aktualności, Pogoda 18:30 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 19:00 Klan - serial fabularny 19:25 Teleplotki - magazyn 19:50 Książki z górnej półki 20:00 Telekurier - magazyn 20:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Kalejdoskop Aktualności 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:55 Kurier sportowy 23:20 Relacja z posiedzenia Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej 00:55 Szalone przygody niezwykłego tatusia - film fabularny 06:30 Gramy dla was 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Echa dnia 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Aktualności + Pogoda 07:50 Służba zdrowiu 08:05 Bliżej Europy 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenie Sejmu RP 09:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 09:30 Transmisja posiedzenie Sejmu RP 10:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 10:30 Transmisja posiedzenie Sejmu RP 11:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 11:30 Transmisja posiedzenie Sejmu RP 12:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 12:30 Transmisja posiedzenie Sejmu RP 13:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 13:30 Transmisja posiedzenie Sejmu RP 14:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 14:30 Transmisja posiedzenie Sejmu RP 15:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 15:30 Transmisja posiedzenie Sejmu RP 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Aktualności + Pogoda 16:47 Kartka z kalendarza 16:50 Zrobię to sam - poradnik dla majsterkowicza 17:05 Trójka tam była 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Kronika miejska 18:00 Aktualności + Pogoda 18:25 Wiadomości sportowe TV Katowice 18:35 Powiedz STOP - magazyn reporterów 19:00 Klan - serial TVP 19:25 Teleplotki - magazyn 19:50 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 20:00 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności + pogoda 21:55 Made in Silesia - magazyn edukacyjny 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio pogoda 22:55 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Mistrzostwa świata w hokeju na lodzie: Polska - Norwegia 23:15 Szalone przygody niezwykłego tatusia - film fab. prod. francuskiej 00:55 Zakończenie programu 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Echa dnia 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Obiektyw 08:00 Bez granic 08:15 Telewizyjna Galeria Prezentacji - magazyn 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenie Sejmu RP 09:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 09:30 Transmisja posiedzenie Sejmu RP 10:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 10:30 Transmisja posiedzenie Sejmu RP 11:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 11:30 Transmisja posiedzenie Sejmu RP 12:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 12:30 Transmisja posiedzenie Sejmu RP 13:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 13:30 Transmisja posiedzenie Sejmu RP 14:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 14:30 Transmisja posiedzenie Sejmu RP 15:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 15:30 Transmisja posiedzenie Sejmu RP 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Obiektyw - Flesz 16:50 Gość Dnia 17:00 Bądź zdrów - magazyn prozdrowotny 17:20 Co w puszczy piszczy - magazyn przyrodniczy 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Magazyn niepełnosprawnych - Do szczęścia inaczej 18:00 Obiektyw 18:20 Szerokiej drogi! - informacja dla kierowców 18:25 Kartka z kalendarza 18:30 Piekno ocalone - reportaż 19:00 Klan - serial TVP 19:25 Teleplotki - magazyn 19:50 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 20:00 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Punkt widzenia 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio pogoda 22:55 Kurier sportowy 23:10 Szalone przygody niezwykłego tatusia - film prod. francuskiej 0:45 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 05:00 Sunrise program muzyczny 09:00 Planet VIVA program muzyczny 11:00 Get the Clip 15:00 Bezele 16:00 VIVAMAT program muzyczny 17:00 Tramwajowa hiphopowa lista 18:00 In & Out 19:00 Personality Ewelina Flinta, Tomek Makowiecki, program muzyczny 20:00 Planet VIVA Hip-Hop program muzyczny 21:00 Planet VIVA program muzyczny 23:00 Feat. Wyjątkowi ludzie 00:00 Planet VIVA Rock program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Rzeszów z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Białystok z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2005 roku